La Despedida
by Molay
Summary: De cuando Remus pierde al único amor de su vida... es algo triste.


_Ok... es una tanto vergonzoso reconocer esto, pero me basé en la canción de Paloma San Basilio: "¿Por qué me abandonaste?"para crear este fanfic. A decir verdad, la canción trata sobre un corazón roto que ve a su amor en los brazos de otra persona mientras permanece oculto tras una pared, pero me conmovió la pasión con que canta la impotencia del muchacho despreciado._

La despedida

La noche mostraba un cielo hecho jirones por largas y delgadas nubes negras. Algunas estrellas titilaban en el espacio que dejaban ellas y la luna menguante sonreía melancólicamente a su reflejo, que tímidamente se mecía entre las olas del más imponente de los mares. La planicie sólo era interrumpida serenamente por una brisa helada que desordenaba el cabello y secaba las lágrimas de la joven  arrullada con ternura en los brazos de Remus Lupin. Ese era el adiós, el despertar del sueño que los había unido por unos escasos meses. La vuelta a la realidad.

Miraban el cielo nocturno a orilla de esa playa olvidada, incapaces de articular palabras y deseando de todo corazón que el tiempo retrocediera para revivir otra vez _todos_ los momentos compartidos; los buenos, los malos, los más románticos y los más tristes. El corazón de ambos latía al unísono y su respiración calmada indicaba a la joven pareja que el cansancio había reemplazado la impotencia que una separación forzada provoca en el alma de los amantes. 

Debía partir, así había sido siempre para ella y así debía volver a ocurrir. Lupin bajó la vista y  encontró su mirada. Habían estado abrazados durante esos minutos casi con desesperación, a sabiendas que aquella sería la última vez que estarían juntos, la última vez en que todo sería perfecto. El mar bramaba una canción llena de pesar, como si compartiera la tristeza de infeliz pareja, mientras lamía gentilmente los pies descalzos del muchacho y las sandalias de la mujer. Si Poseidón les hubiese visto en ese momento, habría llorado con ellos el tiempo que ambos ya no compartirían; la vida perfecta que no vivirían juntos. 

Ella sonreía pero en sus ojos se dibujaba la más horrible de las tristezas. Él no podía sonreír, tan sólo contemplaba su rostro y acariciaba los cabellos de la joven tomándose su tiempo. No era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no podía ser así; ése no podía ser el adiós ¿Por qué debía marcharse? No podía, no debía irse; no ahora que sabía que la amaba y que podría pasar el resto de su vida junto a esa mujer para amarla más aún, deleitándose en su presencia hasta conocer cada uno de sus detalles y descubrir así el verdadero nombre del amor. No ahora, que comprendió que él pertenecía a ella por destino, por derecho, desde y para siempre; que ella era su privilegio y su valor.  

Remus lo sabía bien ahora: Su vida existiría sólo mientras se reflejase en los ojos de esa única mujer y el mundo sería real sólo si ella estaba junto a él. Todo su ser reclamaba estar junto su persona para poder amar lo que aún no conocía, seguir descubriéndola y de ese modo amarla mejor ¡Era algo tan fácil! Ella sólo debía estar allí y él sólo estar a su lado. Así lo sintió desde que descubrió –no sin cierto asombro– que amaba a esa joven con una pasión que no creía capaz de poseer. Por esas sencillas razones, ella no podía marcharse esa noche, no, no podía; mañana él iría a su punto de reunión bajo el umbral corroído del portal hecho de robles y allí estaría ella sentada cerca de las enredaderas, sobre la banca azul, esperándolo como de costumbre con un libro en su regazo. 

La joven llevó su mano a la mejilla de Remus a modo de caricia y él apoyó la cabeza con dulzura, miró su rostro sonriente y con un suave movimiento llevó esa mano a sus labios, cerró los ojos y la besó con fervor. No quería dejar que se fuera, no podía permitirlo. Lupin sintió el estremecimiento que ese beso produjo en los dedos de la chica y su corazón destiló por todo su cuerpo una mezcla de amor y de amargura. Un cálido veneno que lo ahogaba y vivificaba a la vez.

Entonces ocurrió lo que ambos temían, lo que Remus no podía aceptar: en medio de una suave brisa, ella comenzó a desvanecerse como una luz que de a poco se apaga entre los brazos de Lupin que nada podía hacer por retenerla. Lo llamó por su nombre y él besó su boca, sintiendo un amargo nudo en la garganta mezclado con el dulzor que siempre encontraba en sus labios. Tomó sus manos en las de él y continuó besándola hasta que la joven refugió el rostro en el pecho de su amado, luchando por no desaparecer, por no volver a su tierra, por no volver con los suyos de nuevo. 

La brisa se tornó viento huracanado y la luz de las estrellas bajó para rodearlos. Remus dio un grito desesperado y la abrazó con fuerza sintiéndola desvanecerse entre sus brazos como se abraza un sueño del que no se quiere despertar; luchando por retenerla. 

Siempre dijo ella en un gemido mientras buscaba por última vez la dulce mirada de Lupin. Él no pudo responder; sólo observaba su etérea figura mientras ella lloraba de angustia, grabándola con fuego en su corazón, plasmándola en cada célula de su cuerpo para no olvidarla jamás. Y mientras el viento y la luz lo despojaban de su amada, Remus bramó de rabia, de impotencia, de amor y de locura. 

Después, todo fue silencio, y vacío; vacío que el alma del joven llenó con el recuerdo de su única mujer, con su aroma, su risa y su mirada. 

La noche volvió a ser oscura, el mar a murmurar su canción y la tristeza a ocupar el espíritu de Lupin quien, inmóvil, permanecía solo en medio de las olas que lloraban su desgracia, anquilosado de frío y paralizado por la separación.

                                                               .............................

Cuando tomó conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba, su corazón dio un vuelco de estupefacción: había traspasado el portal de roble sin darse cuenta y se dirigía a la pared del sur, aquella rodeada de enredaderas que había servido de refugio para ellos, su querido punto de encuentro en el que alguna vez declaró su amor a esa mujer que siempre lo esperaba con un libro en su regazo; la joven que acababa de perder. 

La impotencia y la rabia se apoderaron entonces del espíritu del Remus y golpeó varias veces esa muralla con los puños, hasta que éstos comenzaron a sangrar. Nada importaba ahora. El dolor que sentía en los nudillos era nada comparado a lo que debería enfrentar en el futuro ¡ojalá su sangre pudiera compensarlo! Así se golpearía hasta el cansancio en espera que su corazón se liberara del sufrimiento que lo embargaba. 

Miró hacia la banca en la que siempre ella le esperaba y su mente escuchó su voz, esa voz tan querida, preguntando cosas sin importancia como: ¿Sabes usar este hechizo?, ¿Leíste el libro que te presté?, ¿No tienes frío con esa ropa?. Incluso pareció ver su figura sentada en ese lugar –que ahora se mostraba tan horriblemente solitario– con la sonrisa iluminando su faz cada vez que se encontraba con él. Cerró los ojos para apartar la mirada de ese frío lugar y su extrañado rostro se apareció más nítido que nunca enfrente de él, con la sonrisa melancólica que lo caracterizaba, como alguien que observa lo que es suyo, dándolo  ya por perdido. 

Ocultó el llanto en la pared, llevando su frente a las frías murallas que trataban de consolar la tristeza del joven con el frío silencioso de su imponente construcción. Nada podían hacer por él, así como él nada podía hacer por traerla de regreso. 

El viaje había concluido. El sueño había terminado.

Cayendo lentamente de rodillas, arrastrando la frente y los puños  por la muralla que había bebido sus lágrimas, Lupin lloró abiertamente la partida de su amada. Gimió y balbuceó su nombre varias veces, invocándola inútilmente, hasta que el cansancio tuvo compasión de él y, liberándolo del pesar que amenazaba con quemar su espíritu,  sumió al enamorado en un profundo sueño reparador. La pesadilla había comenzado con ese sueño y él lo supo, pero no le importó. 

Nada le importaba ahora.

Fin.

                                                ...............................................................

_-Canción original-_

"Oculto en el portal, fumando una colilla de ayer, el tiempo en el bolsillo y el frío dibujando en la piel. Se acercan como siempre y él, entre las rendijas, les ve amarse cada día, mirándose y riendo a la vez. Apunto de gritar esconde el llanto con la pared, después desaparecen y vuelve a repetir: "¡¿por qué me abandonaste, si siempre fuiste mía?! ¿Por qué me abandonaste si mis besos y caricias sólo me hablan de ti? ¿Por qué me abandonaste, quemándome la vida, llenando de tristeza y soledad cada momento que no estás aquí?" 

Apunto de gritar esconde el llanto con la pared, después desaparecen y vuelve a repetir: "¿por qué me abandonaste, si siempre fuiste mía? ¿Si  al cabo de los años mis caricias y mis besos sólo me hablan de ti? ¿por qué me abandonaste quemándome la vida...."


End file.
